driverfandomcom-20200213-history
The Mexican
"The Mexican - Big in every sense. He loves life, partying, girls, drink, drugs, guns, bikes, cars, and adrenaline highs. He wants to be the centre of attention - right in the thick of the action. Tired of the small-time, he sees New York as the place to be to strike it big and take his chance to surf the tidal wave of drug money. " : ―''Driver: Parallel Lines'' description. The Mexican is a character who appeared in Driver: Parallel Lines. Not much is known about him, even his real name is unknown, except that he owned a customized Rosalita roadster back in 1978. Appearance 1978 Era The Mexican is a man of Latin-American descendance. He has a tall, slim appearance and has short dark-brown hair, brown eyes and a Latino-styled moustache, and is a of a pale complexion. He wears a black buttoned shirt, grey trousers with a floral design and brown heeled shoes. 2006 Era In 2006, The Mexican has changed a lot, having now become an alcoholic and having wasted most of his money on it. He is shown to no longer have a mustache, instead sporting a lot of stubble in place. He is also much more dark-skinned and fatter during the era. He wears a gray hoodie with a "NEW YORK" symbol near the chest mark, a blue bodywarmer, green trousers, brown hiking books and brown skiing sunglasses. He is also shown to be covered in dirt. Description 1978 Era TK meets The Mexican during a trip to Coney Island with Slink, a business partner of The Mexican from long back. Slink recommended TK as a driver for The Mexican, only for him to see TK as a "skinny little girl". It is revealed that The Mexican had a driver before TK, but due to an unknown incident involving the driver, he punished the driver by driving him around in the boot of his modified Rosalita. The Mexican later sets up a motorcycle race between TK and his old driver, who The Mexican decided to give one last chance. After winning the race, The Mexican gives TK a few more missions, where TK helps The Mexican win back his Rosalita, and helping two racers he betted on to win a race. After helping Corrigan's gang kidnap cocaine dealer Rafael Martinez, The Mexican later helps TK gain the ransom money from the Colombians, by driving a modified truck to help TK kill off waves upon waves of attacking Colombians. After arriving with the ransom, Corrigan kills Martinez and then betrays TK by framing him for the murder. 2006 Era Sometime before 2006, The Mexican had become an alcoholic, becoming dillusioned with his share of ransom money and instead used it to buy constant amounts of alcohol, eventually getting a job at an exchange counter in the House of Fun Arcade. However, despite this, The Mexican still had a strong gang, and was still in touch with Corrigan. TK, in his quest for revenge, sees The Mexican as the weakest of the gang, and decides to kill him off first. After Ray reveals The Mexican's location to TK, he sets off to kill The Mexican alone, promising to buy Ray cappuccino after finishing the job. TK arrives at the exchange counter in the House of Fun Arcade, armed with a pistol. However, The Mexican does not recognize TK, confusing him for a robber after TK holds him at gunpoint. TK tells him that he does know him, but he does not remember. This causes The Mexican to recognize TK, causing him to flee the arcade with a shotgun and eventually, onto an L-Train, with TK following the train by car. Eventually, the train stops at an abandoned park on Coney Island, where The Mexican informs his gunmen to kill TK. However, TK manages to overcome The Mexican, killing him. Later that day, TK disposes off The Mexican's body to Corrigan in Greenwich Village, informing him that TK's manhunt has begun. Mission appearances *Hot Wheels (post-mission cinematic) *Circuit Breaker (Boss) *Jail Break (post-mission cinematic) *Ransom *The Mexican (Killed) Category:Characters Category:Driver: Parallel Lines Characters Category:Antagonists